


【超蝠短篇(BVS＋ABO)】六英尺之下

by Secretbutler



Series: 超蝠短篇集 [2]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 22:59:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12263838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretbutler/pseuds/Secretbutler
Summary: 距离和毁灭日的决斗已经有好几个月的时间，今天来扫墓的布鲁斯却发现了一些异常。





	【超蝠短篇(BVS＋ABO)】六英尺之下

新鲜的黑色土粒从指掌间落下，布鲁斯注视着它们无声地滚落，拍击起地面上的浮尘。  
它们黑得刺眼——以至于布鲁斯还在五英尺之外就感觉到了它们的存在。  
昨天没有下雨，今天这里却看起来像座新坟，和墓园里的其他坟墓格格不入。  
克拉克。  
几个月之前他被葬在这里，布鲁斯在这里默默地站了许久，直到戴安娜和露易丝都离开了，他开始茫然，开始不知道如何应付接下来的日子。  
标记时的每一个动作，克拉克对他说的每一句话，还都像是刚刚才发生过一样，唯独——他们之间的链接被断掉了。  
因为克拉克没能活下来。  
他的Alpha没能活下来，那之后过了十几天，他已经摸不出腺体上的牙印。  
算了，就这样吧，他早就知道的——克拉克到头来也只能变成一段他不得不试着忘记的回忆。  
布鲁斯试着深呼吸，升腾的气味被他灵敏的，属于Omega的嗅觉捕捉。  
克拉克……  
他从地上站起来，跌跌撞撞地往前走去，他开始上气不接下气。  
他看到了那具穿着正装下葬的身体——只有几步之遥了，安静地趴在地上，早晨的阳光恰到好处地洒在身上。  
“克拉克……”  
布鲁斯加快了脚步，终于坐倒在趴着的钢铁之躯身旁，他看到那衣服上的皱褶和新鲜的泥土。

阿福着实被吓了一跳，看见他尊敬的布鲁斯老爷气喘吁吁，灰头土脸地背着克拉克·肯特从墓园大门走出来，往他的豪车处走过去。  
“呃，布鲁斯老爷？”  
“克拉克……没有死。”  
布鲁斯的眼中一瞬间好像有泪光闪过。  
“噢，那可真是——”  
“我们回韦恩庄园，阿福。”  
“好的，布鲁斯老爷。”  
最了解自家老爷的莫过于阿福了，他马上打开车门，帮布鲁斯把还不省人事的克拉克搬到车上，布鲁斯坐到另一排，阿福开车用最快的速度赶回韦恩庄园。  
路上，瞥见布鲁斯好几次回头看克拉克的情况，阿福的心里也默默叹了口气。  
发现肯特先生还活着真是太好了，不然布鲁斯老爷就又要多一个痛苦的回忆了。  
这几个月他可没少为布鲁斯操心，热潮总是让布鲁斯老爷最痛苦的事，每一个这样的夜晚，布鲁斯老爷都会被早早轰上床，只准服用一定剂量的抑制剂，并且全天候监控。  
阿福有时会在半夜醒来，偶尔看见布鲁斯老爷面色潮红地躺在被子里，从被子形状可以看出他并没睡着，多半时候是在自慰。  
通常还会不停呼唤着克拉克的名字，那场景真是让人看了于心不忍。  
其他的时候布鲁斯老爷会用一些高级的玩意儿满足自己，那时候阿福通常只是看到布鲁斯一动不动地躺在被窝里，看上去像是睡着了，只有偶尔忍不住发出的呻吟声和听起来像是哭泣的声音能表示他这时候正在被性玩具蹂躏。  
然后，第二天，阿福会看到一个无精打采，精神颓废的布鲁斯老爷。  
所以，克拉克能回来真是太好了，那意味着布鲁斯老爷的生活会变得更健康。  
阿福从来没怀疑过和克拉克一起生活会变得健康这样的想法，他甚至相信克拉克有能力让布鲁斯老爷每天晚上十一点前乖乖躺在床上准备睡觉。  
虽然还没实现，不过总会出现这么一天的。

阿福按照布鲁斯的吩咐，去给他们准备吃的东西了，他能猜到布鲁斯想要做什么。  
布鲁斯老爷一定希望克拉克醒来时第一眼看到的就是他吧。  
最好，他们再亲热亲热，顺便解决一下布鲁斯老爷热潮的问题——今天早上布鲁斯老爷已经服用过抑制剂了，坚持要去给克拉克扫墓，阿福没办法，也只好答应了。  
嘛，幸好答应了。  
“布鲁斯老爷，我把监控关了。”  
这么想着，阿福对通讯器喊了一声。  
“知道了，阿福。”  
布鲁斯回应着，看着刚刚已经被自己剥光衣服，泡进浴缸里的克拉克——脸上还沾着泥土，头发也因为从泥土里爬出来弄脏板结了。  
这可不会是个省力气的活了。  
他倒了整整一瓶的沐浴露进浴缸，用花洒把克拉克的头发和脸冲干净，再给他打上洗发露，整个浴室很快就四处都飞得是泡泡，香味弥漫。  
蒸腾的热气熏红了布鲁斯的脸颊，他暂时停下给克拉克搓洗的动作，张开嘴喘气。  
他解开了衬衫领口的扣子，却仍然无法缓解这样闷热的感觉，似乎是热潮来了。  
但他很快就摇摇头。  
不，不会的，早就服了抑制剂了不是吗？  
布鲁斯忽略了那隐约的不适感，继续给克拉克清理身体。  
也许他放弃得太早了——他早就该好好研究一下的，克拉克怎么会这么就死了呢？  
都是他太疏忽了，让克拉克一个人待在地下六英尺，当他醒来时看到那整齐冰冷的木头板，一定很害怕吧？  
不，克拉克不会害怕，他应该会觉得孤独。  
因为他没有看到自己陪在他身边，或许惊喜地说一句“你终于醒了”。  
噢，不，克拉克不会这么想的……他知道自己是多么不善表达的人。  
泪水从布鲁斯的眼角滑落。

当那美丽的蓝眼骤然睁开时，布鲁斯突然感觉的脖颈上传来一阵难忍的刺痛，甚至强迫他流下眼泪。  
“布……”  
克拉克有些迷茫地看着脸色突变的布鲁斯，男人伸手摸在自己的后颈上，眉头紧皱。  
低头，看见自己躺在一堆泡沫里，赤身裸体。  
然而布鲁斯细碎的啜泣声传入克拉克的耳朵，他的目光便马上又转移到给他洗澡的男人身上。  
“克拉克，我好疼啊……”  
男人的声音带着一丝痛苦，唤醒了克拉克尘封的记忆。  
“布鲁斯，你……”  
Omega颤抖着，向下拽着衣领，让克拉克看到他的后颈——他们旧时的标记处已经变得通红，红得像血一样。  
一刻踌躇。  
布鲁斯感觉到温润的唇齿碰到了他后颈的腺体，标记处火辣辣的疼痛顿时缓和，他紧缩的眉头终于有一刻舒展。  
熟悉的信息素给他安全感，让他几乎想要沉沦在这里。  
没料到原本已经失效一样的标记突然因为克拉克的清醒恢复了效果，瞬间的疼痛让布鲁斯一下子忘记了其他。  
等到他的Alpha宠溺地含着他的腺体安慰他时，他才意识到抑制剂早就已经失去了效用，热潮轰轰烈烈地来了。  
布鲁斯转过身来，看到克拉克仍然有些迷惑的眼神。  
热吻没有收获很强烈的回应，布鲁斯喘着粗气看着迷茫的克拉克，还有些不解。  
“等……布鲁斯，我……”  
布鲁斯轻喘着，没再犹豫，就扯下了自己的衬衫，克拉克看着爱人裸露的上身，愣住了。  
“今天……是我的热潮。”  
布鲁斯说着，抿紧嘴唇，伸手把乳夹拿下来——那被长时间蹂躏的乳头已经变得嫣红，诱人地挺立着。  
克拉克的脸上仍然是震惊的神色。  
“我靠着这些玩意儿撑过来了，克拉克。”  
他突然俯下身来，又吻上克拉克。  
Alpha反应迟缓，但这次他接纳了布鲁斯饥渴的舌头，他们疯狂地热吻，在几个月之后，他们都没有想到他们会重新这样吻在一起，没有那不能逾越的六英尺。

布鲁斯深吸了一口气，坐进浴缸里——在刚才，克拉克冲洗干净后，又放了一缸水。  
这是邀请，Alpha知道他已经快忍不住了——两条腿都在打颤。  
克拉克温暖的胸膛给了布鲁斯强有力的安全感——他终于又回到这熟悉的怀抱了。  
他自己的阴茎早就勃起了，整个身体因为热潮都进入了一种状态——那让他在Alpha面前更加的诱人。  
克拉克四处看着，伸手想要把架子上的润滑剂拿下来。  
“啊！”  
他突然惊叫了一声，瞪大眼睛，看见布鲁斯已经自己坐在他竖起的性器上，身体软绵绵地倒在他怀里。  
“布鲁斯，你疯了！”  
克拉克嗔怪地说着，抱紧因为突然纳入巨物而有些不适地发抖的布鲁斯，亲吻他略白的鬓角。  
克拉克一向拒绝没有准备和扩张就粗暴侵入的性爱，这也一向是布鲁斯最爱他的地方。  
“连这种事你都要满嘴正义，噗嗤。”  
曾经有一次，他们在亲热之后，布鲁斯半嘲讽地对克拉克说。  
“认真的，布鲁斯，我讨厌为了快感不考虑Omega感受的Alpha。”  
“噢？看上去你知道不少猛料。”  
“布鲁斯！”  
“开玩笑的。”  
这一次的布鲁斯似乎十分没有耐性，克拉克发现他下面的小口已经把自己的巨物整个地吞进去了，不由得担心地看着他。  
似乎对于如此大的异物也还是勉强了些，布鲁斯倒在克拉克怀里好半天，由着克拉克爱抚他，释放出Alpha信息素缓解他升腾的欲望，许久紧绷的腰肌才终于松弛下来，嘴唇已经被咬得有些红肿。  
软肉包裹着克拉克，刺激着他刚刚清醒还有些迟钝的感官，他试探地小幅度动了一下，引起了Omega的轻哼。  
“继续，克拉克。”  
克拉克扶着布鲁斯的腰，由慢到快，有节奏地抽送着，直到布鲁斯开始适应，他才开始有意刺激布鲁斯体内隐藏的快感源头。  
只一下，Omega就忍不住发出呻吟声，身体半支起来，双手也开始不老实地摸上早已经红透了的乳头，揉捏着，试图发泄自己过剩的欲望。  
克拉克摆弄着他腰上的几个敏感部位，继续进攻着那一点，终于让布鲁斯喘息着连续呻吟，甚至是尖叫。  
“啊！克拉克！哈啊！太——唔嗯……啊！”  
Omega的身体越来越软了，克拉克感觉到一股非常的热量，就知道布鲁斯快要到了。  
果然，不多时，布鲁斯就惊叫着射出白浊，生殖道也开始剧烈地收缩，夹得卡尔低吼了一声。  
感觉到精液冲刷了自己的生殖道，Omega突然松了一口气，潮热开始慢慢退去。

敲门声让卡尔收回了落在布鲁斯脸上的目光，克拉克起身轻轻开门。  
“嘘，阿福，他睡了。”  
克拉克比了一根手指在嘴上，暗示地看了一眼阿福。  
“好的，等他醒来，请告诉我一声，我马上给他准备吃的。”  
“谢谢你，阿福。”  
轻轻关上门，克拉克悄悄回到布鲁斯身边，在他旁边躺下，替他拉好被子，温柔地把他搂在怀里。  
“我回来了，布鲁斯，我再也不会离开了。”  
END


End file.
